


DARK TWINS

by samanthayj



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bad Ending, F/M, M/M, Siblings, The Dark Side of the Force
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-17 23:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21984715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samanthayj/pseuds/samanthayj
Summary: 黑化的小卢和公主与走私犯老韩的故事穿插叙事，糖里有刀
Relationships: Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker & Han Solo, Luke Skywalker/Han Solo
Kudos: 4





	DARK TWINS

1

拉尔斯夫妇的死，震惊了塔图因这个在帝国管辖范围之外的边缘行星。  
与此同时，美丽富饶的奥德朗星球突然被炸毁。  
这两者之间，差距颇大，但绝不是偶然。  
是冥冥之中的必然。  
帝国的将领，满意地看着两个属下怀里的婴儿，转过头去对着C型机器人讲道：  
“报告维达大人，”他顿了顿，“找到了。”

找到了。  
达斯·维达重重地叹了口气。  
一年了，他的儿女出生已经过了整整一年，他曾经的妻子帕德梅为孩子们取名为卢克与莱娅，维达决定继续使用这两个名字。  
但他也有些私心，特意隐去了他们的姓氏。  
天行者还是奥加纳，都不重要了。  
他们现在，是帝国的王子与公主，是他的亲生孩子，他要把他们培养成帝国最出色的军官，以及他最得力的属下。  
至少现在，维达是这么认为的。  
他望着正躺在床铺上的两个孩子——隔着厚重的镜片——维达自己也不知道看到的是否是真实的，两个孩子眼里满是明亮与好奇，对这个浑身漆黑、呼吸都带着金属味道的人，没有一丝害怕的意思。

2

18年后。  
卢克和莱娅，19岁。  
他们从5岁起，便跟随父亲研习黑暗原力。不愧是维达自己亲生的孩子，天生就对原力十分敏感，他们学习的速度与成效，让帕尔帕廷本人都为之惊讶。  
到了他们18岁时，帕尔帕廷亲自任命擅长飞行与战斗的卢克担任舰队军官，富有思辨头脑的莱娅担任指挥官，但他们每次都站在阴影里，不被世人所见。  
维达觉得，还没到时候。

一年后。  
义军兴起，在宇宙间匡扶正义，并有一个姓肯诺比的绝地武士察觉到了西斯的存在。  
帕尔帕廷和达斯·维达也同样意识到了这股残余的绝地气息。  
原力是遍布于宇宙之间的，黑暗原力则是其中的一个旋涡，纵然卷入，万劫不复。  
“我要你们深入义军内部，”维达说。  
卢克与莱娅二人，都穿着帝国的黑色紧身制服，立正站在维达面前，眼里充满着坚毅与果敢。  
“你们要去找到义军的首领，成为他身边最能信任的人。”  
维达绕着双子走了一圈，沉重的呼吸像是能将人压倒。  
“至于尺度，你们自己把握。”  
空气突然凝固，但屋子里仅有的三人，却能在这凝滞的空气里游刃有余。  
“是的，父亲。”

3

他们还是两个不同的人。  
卢克有着一对动人的蓝眼睛，蓬松的金色卷发像极了他父亲年轻时候。他的脸上总是带着温柔的笑容，即便身为帝国将领，他与下级之间的隔阂其实很少——当然，是在维达和帕尔帕廷不在场的时候。他光剑战斗的本领可是得到了维达的真传，平时再温柔，在杀人时也毫不犹豫。  
莱娅则不同，她金棕色的长发总是利落地盘起，深棕色的眼眸里大部分时间都是严厉而坚定的，只有在哥哥面前才会流露出稀有的一分温柔——这也体现出维达不是个和蔼可亲的父亲。她在工作中认真且严格，思维缜密且一丝不苟，帝国军官们皆不会因为她的身份和年龄而不服从指挥。  
这次卧底任务，帝国从上到下都配合双子演好这出戏。  
卢克前往塔图因星，找到了第一个线人韩·索罗，搭乘他的飞船，并故意引到死星上。  
“我们必须去救下公主！她是最后一个奥德朗人！她会被处死的！”  
“处死她总比处死我好！”韩·索罗一如既往地惜命，卢克真不理解他有什么可珍惜的。  
总之，救下了莱娅——伪装成被俘的奥德朗公主的莱娅，她们成功走进了义军基地。

4

韩·索罗怎么也不会想到，自己会和达斯·维达的两个孩子扯上关系。  
他只是在某一次搭乘了一个义军飞行员——至少他称自己是飞行员，然后竟然被帝国舰队追赶。还好他索罗船长与好搭档楚巴卡聪明机敏，这才九死一生。  
自己怎么就成了线人了？他可连那个飞行员的名字都不知道啊。  
他瞪大眼睛盯着那跟直指着他瞳孔的银针，内心大喊“我冤枉啊”，然而身前那个漆黑的身影仍一动不动，饶有兴趣地看着惊慌失措的自己。  
“怎么，索罗将军，还是不肯说吗？”  
一开口，却是个男孩的声音，这让韩·索罗有点恍惚。  
“什么啊，我19岁了，别再叫我kid了！”  
明明是同一个人说出的话，但韩·索罗怎么也觉得，那个倔强的小男孩，已经不在了。  
或是说，他根本就没有存在过。

“好了卢克，别这么逼他了，他没那么容易就说的。”  
这个女声竟也是十分地熟悉，让韩·索罗不自觉地错了错眼珠。  
“不行啊，莱娅，我好不容易才让父亲把他交给我。”男孩说话了，“我要不问出点有营养的，父亲哪会放过我。”  
女孩无奈地摇摇头：“你这样审他，是不会有效果的。”  
说罢，韩·索罗之间眼前的银针被拿开，趁他神情恍惚之间，有什么液体被打进了他的血管里。  
他眼珠一翻，昏了过去。

5

塔图因星上普通而平凡的一天。  
卢克小口呷着蓝奶，小心翼翼地动用黑暗原力搜寻这个小酒馆——有没有原力敏感者，尤其是有没有那个叫什么肯诺比的人——父亲一提起他就发火。  
达斯·维达发火，你我都知道。  
不过他是不会对自己的亲儿女原力锁喉的。  
搜寻无果后，卢克再小心翼翼地将这股原力收敛起来。  
毕竟，很长一段时间都不能让它太过扎眼了。  
他想锻炼自己。  
之前总是练着怎么将黑暗原力发挥到极致，练着怎么收回来，可真是让他苦恼。  
而且在这里，还只能喝蓝奶，才不会穿帮。  
纵然是他卢克，帝国首席军官，都不认为坐在角落里翘着二郎腿、和伍基人坐在一起的那个男人，会来主动找他搭话。  
他假装环顾四周，然后望见了坐在角落里的暴风兵。  
这个父亲……卢克心想，随后又暗叫一声不好，不知自己的抱怨有没有被父亲感觉到。  
然后，他付了蓝奶的钱，转身走出酒馆。

6

韩·索罗其实早就注意到那个东张西望的小鬼了。  
他的一头金发很是耀眼，在这边缘星球的杂乱的小酒馆里，那孩子就像是一湖清澈的泉水，洗涤在座的所有人的污浊。  
除了他韩·索罗。  
好吧，韩自认为自己的“污浊”是洗不干净的。  
这孩子皮肤细嫩，看起来不像是在沙漠星球长大的本地人，倒像是个养尊处优的小王子，可他却穿着破烂的麻布衣裳，不知是哪家的公子落魄到这种境地。  
韩·索罗做走私犯这么多年，活久见已成了日常，不过倒是很少在酒馆这种场所里见到如此突兀的人。  
只是那孩子——那个喝着蓝奶的孩子，走了。没有在酒馆里多加逗留，留下小费就走了。  
他韩·索罗竟然有点怅然若失。  
自己也算是阅人无数了吧，无论是妖艳的提列克妓女，还是与其斗争了n年的赏金猎人，韩·索罗发现，自己竟然开始对纯洁无垢的小男孩留恋起来。  
虽然他都没发现过自己。

7

卢克曾听帝国的其他军官们说过，塔图因是他的故乡。  
他本是抱着对故乡的向往来的，结果很快他就被现实所困扰。  
比如，沙漠星球的风沙。  
他想赶紧跑回小酒馆避一避，不过从远处就听到了里面的枪声——大概不是暴风兵拿的爆能枪的声音——他还是决定找个别的地方，毕竟现在身份不同——自己只是个平民。  
他身上没有任何可以防护的东西，只得脱下外罩蒙在脸上，勉强露出双眼。  
他能感受到睫毛上都落满了灰尘，随着风沙的加剧，睁开眼睛看路都成了一件难事。  
大概就要走出这条小路了吧——卢克心想。  
此时，一个温暖的大手，拍上了他的肩膀。  
“走吧kid，去我的飞船上。”  
随后，那人递给他一个护目镜。

8  
韩·索罗闻到了空气里的一大股土腥味。  
糟了，是塔图因的风沙。  
他赶忙掏出护目镜准备戴上，又心想不好。  
刚刚那个男孩，看起来可不像是本地人——他可能没领略过这肆虐的风沙。  
“楚伊，你先去飞船上，看来我们要有位乘客了。”  
伍基人哼两声表示“成吧听你的”。  
韩戴上护目镜，起身准备出去，却被人拿枪顶上。  
“想走吗索罗？你知不知道贾巴悬赏多少钱来要你的脑袋？你的庆幸我第一个找到了你。”  
韩表示不屑：“真是祝贺你，格里芬。不过我现在有事要做，我劝你还是滚远点。”  
通体蓝色、长着长鼻子的外星人又用枪口戳了戳韩的胸口：“想让我滚也可以，把钱给我，我就忘掉这次会面。”  
“呵，”韩摸向裤袋里的激光枪，“你很快就会忘掉了。”  
随即给了格里芬当头一枪。  
韩·索罗收起枪，担一担胸口，脱下外套蒙住头，走出酒馆去寻找那个身影。

9

“听着，我要去雅文4，越快越好。”  
“所以，你是来找飞行员的？”  
男孩有些难为情地承认。  
“我的飞船被帝国的人给炸坏了，我们被迫降落在塔图因，我只好再找一艘飞船赶往雅文4。”  
韩·索罗扬起笑意：“那你我可算是真的有缘，”然后他环视了他钟爱的千年隼，“听说过千年隼吗，她可是这全宇宙最快的船，她只需要飞12秒差距就可以走完卡塞尔线！我当时还开着它帮着一个义军的飞行员逃过了帝国军的追捕……等等，你不会也是义军的人吧？”  
男孩摇摇头：“我不是，但义军需要我——我手里的这个。”  
卢克给他展示一张结构不是很复杂的芯片。  
“我已经被帝国的军队追杀很久了，他们想要这个东西，而我要把它交给义军。如果能借此几乎成为义军的飞行员，那再好不过。”  
卢克露出充满希望的笑容，这让韩·索罗很想一口答应他，但他又想到了什么事情。  
“我只想挣钱，我有债要还，至于你们的什么战争，我一点也不在乎。”他探身，拉近了一些与卢克的距离，“你得付我10000，kid。我先说好，你这肯定是要加钱的。”  
“8000提前支付，到了雅文4，再付给你7000。”  
碰上笔大生意了。  
“还有，能不能别叫我kid，我19岁了！”

10

说来也奇怪，韩·索罗很少主动把人带到他的千年隼上。  
只是这次他不知是怎么的，突然想要帮这个可怜的外地小男孩一把。  
走在他的身边，总会感到有些不自在，他能看得出这个男孩的来历非同小可，可能真的是个富家公子——他自认为塔图因这破地方，出不了这么水灵的人。  
他带卢克参观了千年隼的驾驶舱，休息室，以及他临时用来休息的小卧室——他也很少这么全面地向别人介绍他的千年隼，他不希望那么多人认识她。  
因为认识地越深，越会有人想要她。  
但韩·索罗觉得，这个男孩不会。  
这一点上，他除了最信任的兰多·卡瑞辛和出生入死的楚巴卡外，再一个就是卢克了。  
这大概是……眼缘？

11

“我叫韩·索罗，千年隼号的船长。这是我的副驾驶，楚巴卡。”  
楚巴卡嗷了一声表示打招呼。  
“我是卢克，嗯……卢克·天行者。”  
要没有个姓也太可疑了吧……？希望父亲不要找他的茬。  
其实现在维达并没有在监视他。  
卢克微微抬眼看了看韩·索罗，他正兴致勃勃地给自己介绍他的飞船。  
不得不说，这飞船确实不错，只不过外观差了点——更像是一堆垃圾——跑得快的垃圾。  
不过卢克从小到大好像也就见过那些帝国的飞船，以及别的星球的形形色色的军用战舰——它们都不是很差——起码比这艘破货船好得多。  
此时莱娅还被假装关在死星的牢房里——她已经被关了一周了，还要不停地接受审讯和严刑逼供。不得不说，父亲做事真的很绝。  
他要赶快去往死星上，把莱娅带出来，然后赶往雅文4。

12

“你不是说这飞船很快吗，你怎么还不加速！”  
“听着，小子，要是再多嘴，你就自己跑去雅文4！”  
韩·索罗也真是不和卢克这种小年轻一般见识。  
他不是原力敏感者——卢克已经偷偷测试过了，他对自己原力的冲击毫无反应，但却没有那么容易被精神控制——或许是这种“见多识广”的人什么货色都领略了一二，建立了自己的一套防护体系，在面对从未接触过的，甚至是自己都不相信的“原力”时，第一反应是抵抗。  
绝地武士已成为古早的传奇，早在克隆人战争的年代，绝地组织就已衰败不堪，更别说是几十年后的现在，人们被倡导霸权的西斯统治着，自己却浑然不知。  
但卢克并不这么想，他从小就受着西斯的那一套教育，无论是战术课还是体能课，都教给他和莱娅怎么去巩固帝国的统治，怎么去更好的运用黑暗原力的力量。  
自己好像从未接触过光明面的原力呢——卢克心想。

13

“淡定，卢克，淡定。”卢克坐在千年隼的后排，努力地平复着自己的心情。  
这次的感应非常明显了——帝国的舰队追过来了，虽然只是几架TIE战机追在他们后面，但此时的卢克不能表现得太过骁勇善战。毕竟他的同伴——走私犯韩·索罗先生，正在耗尽浑身解数与它们打着游击，娴熟地躲避着每一发激光炮，好似他干过无数次这样的活计一样。  
维达没有来，驾驶这些TIE战机的只是一些小兵，没准自己还训练过他们。有一点让卢克有些困惑，这些可怜的小兵们到底知不知道这只是次带有表演意味的自我牺牲性质的任务？  
“韩，”卢克顿了一下，“韩，我是说，那个……你需不需要帮忙？”  
“少废话，kid。我能摆脱这些小家伙们”。  
果然，再过几分钟，他们就摆脱了小兵们的追击。  
不过，还没等他们开心到欢呼，机身的一次巨大颤抖和脑内一阵剧烈的疼痛让机舱内的三人都险些昏过去。  
清醒后的卢克抱怨道：“那感觉完全就是一个人用手攥紧你的大脑。”

14

“卢克，你真是个失败的间谍。”莱娅在间谍课后向卢克说。  
“我知道……”卢克一把脱下湿透了的背心，露出一身结实的肌肉，“我总是出卖了我自己，每次都害得咱俩得亲自干掉那些假人。”  
“真正执行起任务的时候，万一暴露了，可就不是打打人就能结束那么简单了。”莱娅用毛巾擦着脸上的汗水。  
卢克走到妹妹面前，接过她的毛巾替她擦汗：“下次我一定注意，我一定心无旁骛。”  
卢克还想给她一个拥抱，但被莱娅拒绝了，理由是不想沾上他的一身臭汗。  
今天是卢克和莱娅的十岁生日，按理来说应该是给他俩放假的，但是维达并不同意停掉训练，所以间谍课还是照常。兄妹二人要完成系统所模拟的一系列卧底任务，当然，维达还没有严格到加太深的难度，万一任务失败了，只需要他们把虚拟敌人打死就好。  
每次莱娅都很顺利，失败的总是卢克。对此，维达也在考虑，卢克是不是真的不适合做间谍。  
“维达尊主，我认为卢克少爷不是不适合做一名间谍，我是说……也许有其他的领域更适合他。”  
已经有三个教官这么和维达反应了。  
维达的呼吸声忽地加重，吓得这位帝国高级教官连忙闭嘴，紧张到要窒息。  
“可以。”  
维达居然同意了。  
“今天先算了，安排在明天。”  
“遵命。”

15

“报告维达尊主，我们抓到了一艘可疑货船，它正往雅文4走，我们怀疑船上载着义军的探子。”  
维达站在那里默不作声，手下只得慢慢吐出一句：“可是……船上什么都没搜到。”  
下一秒，手下感到呼吸变得困难起来，随后便是双脚离地，“唰”地一下被弹出去，狠狠地砸在墙面上。  
“一群废物。”维达像是念台词一样念出这句话。

16

此时的莱娅正穿着囚犯的衣服坐在囚室内。  
“可一定要成功啊，卢克。”  
经过多年训练的原力的感应，莱娅似乎听到了那个熟悉的声音。  
“一切顺利。”  
想到这里，莱娅轻轻出了一口气，心里放松了不少。她换了个姿势躺了下去，继续为卢克祈祷着。  
不出五分钟，囚室的门被打开。  
莱娅侧过头，看到了一个滑稽的身影。  
“对于一个暴风兵来说，你是不是太矮了？”  
卢克不知莱娅这话是在嘲讽他愚蠢的方法还是兄妹间的日常调侃，顾不上这么多的他连忙摘掉头盔。  
“我是义军的飞行员卢克·天行者，我是来救你的！”  
“救我？”莱娅渐渐起身。  
“死星的秘密，”卢克靠近莱娅，“我们要一起偷出来，带到基地去！”

17

男孩显然有些不耐烦了。  
“索罗，你最好现在就告诉我事情的真相——”卢克再一次将危险的眼神凑近韩的脸，“义军的残余势力，现——在——在——哪——”  
他几乎是把每一个单词都咬到最清楚，拖至最长音，让刚刚被迫吃了一剂不知是什么药水的韩脑子更混乱了。  
“你……到底是……谁？”韩努力地让眼神对焦，想要看清楚男孩的脸。他此时已经能够确定自己认识这个人了，他叫卢克·天行者——这可能不是他的本名，但起码在记忆中他用的是这个名字。可是现在韩不想知道他的真名是什么，他只想知道这个可怕的男孩的身份。  
卢克轻笑了一声，轻到难以捕捉。  
“我是谁？这个问题有意思。只要你告诉我答案，我满意了，自然全盘托出。”  
“那我要是知道了……你的身份，还不得被你杀人灭口？”  
让韩没想到的是，男孩竟开始大笑起来，像是在嘲笑他的想法。  
但是，当男孩停止大笑转过身的时候，他的眼里充满了杀气，瞳孔不再是他所沉溺的蓝，而是充满了愤怒与力量的血红。  
“在帝国，有的是比死亡更残酷的方法。”

18

哦天呐。  
莱娅赶忙上前抱住还穿着暴风兵盔甲的卢克，她的眼里就要溢出泪水来。  
“莱娅！快……快放开！”卢克好不容易才把莱娅从自己身上弄下去，“是的，我成功了，但也只是成功了一小步。任务还没有结束，我们还要继续……”  
“我知道。”莱娅将食指轻轻按在卢克的嘴唇上，还是用兄妹间的语气，“我们刚刚一起冲进了帝国的数据库，拷贝了死星的‘天大秘密’，现在要将它带到我们的基地去。”  
卢克瞪大了眼睛看着莱娅瞧瞧塞进他手里的硬盘。  
“哦……我亲爱的奥德朗公主殿下。”  
“我亲爱的义军飞行员先生，”莱娅瞬间切换至任务状态，表情也坚定起来，“去和线人汇合，我们出发吧。”

19

韩觉得自己简直是疯了。  
自己只想拉拉货赚点钱然后换上贾巴那混蛋的债啊，怎么好像不小心卷入了银河系两大势力的斗争中？  
自己居然还在给那个飞行员小子放风！这要是出了什么意外，自己岂不是就交代在这了？  
想到这里，还好自己没什么家人女友之类的牵挂，不然自己死了，贾巴还不得去找他们的麻烦了？  
女友……  
哎，不想了。  
韩继续和楚巴卡一起环顾四周。  
突然，一声快要冲破耳膜的大喊。  
“韩！！快跑！！回到船上！！”  
韩回头一看，是卢克——还拉着一个女的——是他说的公主吗？  
这俩人疯狂地向着他的方向跑着，后面是一大队的暴风兵，正冲着他俩疯狂开枪。这也是奇怪了，居然一枪没打中，俩人看起来一点伤没有。  
等到卢克和莱娅跑进来，楚巴卡立马关上门，韩一枪打爆开关，四人连忙冲向千年隼的方向。

20

“卢克，我真的不懂，你干嘛要选韩·索罗作为你的线人。”  
莱娅躺在卢克的床上，翻着他的任务书，这个问题已经不是第一次冲进卢克的大脑了。  
但是卢克还是很耐心地给莱娅解答：“我要选一个最不可能轻易地偏向某一方的‘自由人’来帮助我。你想，若他十分效忠于义军，他就会对帝国这边的做法判断失误——加上了他自己主观意识的渲染，你懂吧？”  
“所以你就要找一个不效忠于任何一方的——中间人？”  
“没错，”卢克换至一个危险的眼神，“而且我要保证，他今后也不会全心全意地效忠于哪个组织、哪个人、哪种思想……我需要他永远是个‘中间人’。”  
“你可真的太可怕了。”莱娅从床上起身，不再去理会那一大堆烦人的任务书。她走向卢克的柜子，那里面放满了他收藏的飞机模型，都是卢克自己拼起来的——在他们小时候。  
卢克知道莱娅又在想什么了，他放下笔和资料，走到妹妹的身后，轻轻环住她的腰。  
“我已经是一名很好的飞行员了，莱娅。”他又停顿了一下，“但我不希望我有任何的不足，我也要做一名出色的间谍。”  
莱娅也握住了哥哥的手：“可是我担心你，真的很担心。”  
卢克让莱娅转过来与自己面对面：“这次的任务核心你我都懂，但这需要长时间的铺垫，现阶段要努力的，是我要取得义军首领的信任……”  
“可是战线拖得越长就越……”  
卢克将食指轻轻按在莱娅的唇上：“没关系的，相信我。”  
看着妹妹依旧不安的表情，他又补上一句：“我可是你哥哥卢克啊。快去睡吧，明早就该出发了。”  
“祝你成功。”莱娅给了他一个温暖的拥抱。

21

自打安纳金·天行者成为达斯·维达，原力的黑暗面就成了一边倒似的存在，它将光明面挤压得支离破碎，几乎不复存在。而安纳金心中所有的善良都被深埋在那黑色的金属外壳之下，再也没有浮出表面。  
他这么做是因为他深信是自己失手杀死了爱妻帕德梅，他内心带着深深的悔意，因此他不愿再去触碰自己内心最为柔软的那一部分，选择将它永远深埋。  
这一切的错误，都被维达实打实地归在了自己的师父——欧比旺·肯诺比身上。是他教唆了帕德梅，也是他亲手将两个孩子远离自己。他毫无远见，只知道信奉绝地那一套古板的信条，一味的民主不能为整个银河系带来任何改观。  
但是他忽略了一点。  
江山易改，本性难移。  
于欧比旺如此，于维达，亦是如此。  
此时的维达站在高台上看着监视器里卢克和莱娅的一举一动，就在他们快要跑到千年隼附近时，维达突然感到了一股熟悉的气息，就像是多年前的旧怨猛地被激起，沉寂了多时愤慨在这一瞬间急迫地等待着爆发。  
伴随着带有金属味道的沉重呼吸，维达默念出了那个再熟悉不过的名字。  
“欧比旺。”  
另一旁的卢克和莱娅几乎同时加重了握着对方手的力度。他们不明白这股力量来源于谁，但多年的训练让他们对这种处于对立面的原力十分敏感。  
不过，他们没有回头。

22

千年隼是韩从一个叫兰多·卡瑞辛的人手里赢来的，当时还是个毛头小子的他想与自己的女友琦拉有一艘只属于他们的飞船，两个人一起浪迹天涯——即便那时他已经知道琦拉的身上有了太多的秘密。  
不过，当他看着琦拉从自己眼前离去，自己又孑然一身的时候，他顿时感到谁都靠不住了，只能靠自己——就像那个帝国官员随口给他起的姓氏Solo一样。  
咦，不对，这次他还有他的伍基人兄弟。  
还不算太衰吧，韩想。  
自此，银河系有了韩·索罗这么一号人物，靠走私赚钱，欠了一屁股债。  
他也没有再想过，自己还会不会有一段罗曼蒂克的邂逅，他也不去期待了。  
现在的韩·索罗在整个宇宙最可怕的“星球”上狂奔着，甚至不知道自己是不是下一秒就会被谁给打死……就因为惹上了一个义军的小屁孩。  
不过这个小男孩是真的好看啊，尤其是他那双眼睛，韩想。

23

就在他们登上千年隼的前一瞬间，卢克和莱娅看到了在另一边门里的两人。  
一个，他们再熟悉不过，是他们的亲生父亲。  
另一个，是个老头，穿着个傻兮兮的大袍子，是个绝地武士。  
两把交织在一起终于分开，一蓝一红，像是刚刚结束一回合。  
“这一切都结束了，欧比旺。”维达说，“从一开始我就赢了。”  
只见那个绝地武士打扮的人看向了卢克和莱娅这一边，如果他们没看错的话，那人嘴角带着一丝微笑。他与兄妹二人眼神交汇的那短暂的几秒，好似这一场交锋到达了白热化阶段，不过，对手的招数只是用温柔的眼神与和蔼的微笑。  
“你永远不会成功。”欧比旺留下这最后一句话，放弃了进攻，任由维达杀死自己。  
“快走啊！想死吗！”韩在船上大吼着催促二人。  
卢克和莱娅也不再多想，连忙跑上船。  
千年隼号飞船迅速起飞，留下了一个狼狈的身影，可船上的卢克和莱娅却是疑惑四起，只能眉来眼去地“交流”。

24

将韩·索罗作为线人是一个非常正确的决定。  
此时此刻的卢克十分庆幸自己做出了正确的选择，在这紧要关头，韩的第一反应是逃命，而不是为了某种“信仰”。  
因为刚刚韩说了一句让卢克和莱娅同时翻白眼的话。  
“好了，现在他们再也追不上我们了。”韩长出了一口气，“等等，我们要去哪来着？”  
“雅文4！”  
莱娅斜了卢克一眼，像是在说“瞧你找的这个智障！”  
卢克无奈地捂住眼睛，一言不发。反正他们坐在韩和楚巴卡的身后，这些小动作都没有被发现。  
“咳，”韩又说，“我想说的是，我刚刚一着急跑出去……总之现在我们离雅文4非常远，想过去可不容易……”  
“你要加钱？”卢克问。  
韩转过身去看向卢克的蓝眼睛：“kid，现在比钱更要命的是，她刚刚被帝国的人给打到伤痕累累，防护罩损坏……还有，她要没油了！”  
“那就在附近的星球降落，你去修船。”莱娅抢在卢克前说。  
韩的眼神转向莱娅，眯出了一个滑稽的弧度：“哦……您就是这小子说的公主殿下吧？真是劳您大驾坐上我这艘破船了。那么请问，修船的钱谁来出呢？”  
“我有办法。”

25

“小子，我劝你最好跟我说实话！”韩一把拽住一股脑往前走的卢克，“你这完美的‘办法’到底会不会害得我们在这鸟不拉屎的地方被抓去当劳力！”  
卢克被拽得不得不停下脚步，他转过身去看着紧皱着眉头的韩，不想再和他说一句话。  
“这位索罗先生，”莱娅上前将韩的手从卢克身上拿开，“你连赌一把都不愿意吗？”  
“这位小姐，”韩稍微侧过些头，居高临下地看着莱娅，“我拿什么赌呢？拿你的一个吻吗？”  
“韩，”卢克终于站在了他的面前，“我向你保证，我可以成功，我可以搞到修船的钱，现在我只需要你能够相信我。”  
他们三人现在正处在一个对外来人十分排斥的星球上，在这里，能够担任要职的都是本地人，外来人要么是劳力，要么是酒馆里的游荡分子。  
卢克报名参加了当地人组织的驾驶比赛，说是比赛，本质上是赌博。当地的富豪、商人、流氓地痞齐聚一堂，他们除了想赢钱之外，还想看那些不知天高地厚的外地人被惨虐。  
卢克自然就是他们眼中“不知天高地厚的外地人”。

26

“卢克！你快回来！”莱娅跑着追出去。  
乔装打扮的卢克被妹妹的喊叫吓得一激灵，他小心翼翼地回过头，看穿着帝国军官制服的莱娅正冲自己跑过来。  
前一天他们兄妹二人才过完16岁生日，维达出乎意料地主动给他们允了假，虽然维达说话时听不出任何的语气也看不到表情，但卢克和莱娅认为此时的父亲是高兴着的。  
“莱娅！你……”卢克环顾了一下四周，“父亲好不容易给了我们假期！而且我真的好想去玩玩……”  
“你够了！”莱娅一把扯下卢克的帽子，“那太危险了！都是非法的，根本没有安全保障！你要是出了什么事……”  
“不会的！我可是帝国最厉害的飞行员！”  
莱娅一时无法答上他这句话。  
“那我和你一起去。”  
卢克知道，在这个时候自己无论如何都是辩不过自己妹妹的。  
“好，那你赶紧去换身衣服，穿着这个去像是在视察。”

27

16岁的卢克和莱娅穿得像是从边缘星系跑来的野孩子，将飞机降落在简陋的停机坪上，穿过茂密的树林，到达赛场时已是一脸土、一身泥。  
“比赛？”长相奇怪的人用当地语言不耐烦地问道。  
“比赛。”让他没想到的是，卢克居然会他们的语言。  
那人撇了卢克一眼，这个矮个子小男孩也想比赛？简直是来送死的。  
“填表。”那人把报名表甩到卢克面前。  
“提姆·詹森，16岁。”  
在下一项上，卢克顿了一下，随后提笔写上：  
“塔图因。”

28

“塔图因的詹森！你还敢回来！”还是那个熟悉的面孔，还是那个熟悉的口音，卢克一如既往还给他一个白眼。  
“给我报上名，要今天的争霸赛，以挑战者的身份。”  
丑陋的人仰天大笑：“你小子是真的想送死！你不可能战胜我们的勇士！”  
卢克也跟着他笑了两声：“那可不一定哦！”  
站在他身后的韩，那个天不怕地不怕的韩·索罗，此时竟有点怕了。

29

卢克站在起始线附近检查着自己的飞机，莱娅和韩走到了观众席，远远地望着赛场。  
与竞速型比赛不同，在这里考验的更多是飞行技巧，选手们需要在保证速度的同时，躲避路障和陷阱。当然，更需要注意的是选手间的互相伤害。  
果然不出所料，这帮家伙给卢克的飞机做了手脚。这次来的匆忙，没能准备自己的飞机，他们肯定不会提供高配置的飞机给卢克，这明显是想看他笑话。  
卢克摇摇头，给不起眼的小零件做了些许调整。  
想到上一次来这里比赛，卢克可是偷偷开了帝国顶配战斗机来，还在外观上动了点心思，让外人看着它只是一架改装机。  
那次，他凭借出色的技术夺得了冠军，战胜了当地最有势力的选手，成为了第一个获胜的外来人。  
也正是那次，提姆·詹森这个普通又难听的名字，进了当地的黑名单。

30

这个星球的天气变化无常，一小时前还艳阳高照，如今就要披上披风。  
随着枪声响起，比赛正式开始。莱娅和韩站在人潮拥挤的观众席上，揣着紧张的心情盼着卢克不要出事。  
“这小子真的行？”韩随口一问。  
莱娅当然相信自己哥哥的实力，只是这比赛太过危险，莱娅也不敢说卢克真的“行”。  
“事到如今我们还有什么别的办法能弄到钱？”莱娅看向韩。  
韩笑了笑：“我可以去那些酒馆里打打牌，要知道我可是……”  
“看比赛吧，”莱娅把头转过去，“直接把船赔出去就可笑了。”  
这是在质疑自己吗？韩顿时觉得这姑娘虽然年岁不大，口气可是不小啊。  
“我说，公主殿下，你就对这小子那么有信心？难道这小子他会那个什么，神话里说的那个叫‘原力’的东西？”  
莱娅举起望远镜：“我认为你适合闭上嘴。”  
韩只得无奈地将头转向一旁。  
在人们都看不见的角度，莱娅那双埋进望远镜的眼睛由深棕色逐渐转为血红色，一股力量正在暗处涌动。  
“卢克，拜托啊……”

31

16岁的准帝国军官此时正在一个边缘星球的流氓比赛中进行着最后的冲刺。  
自己的飞机被可耻的家伙打中了好几下，现在引擎已经有点不听使唤，卢克只能努力地保持机身的平衡，还要集中精力躲过层层障碍。  
“目前赛场上仅剩下三位选手！最后的获胜者将得到由贾巴提供的奖金！”  
贾巴？那个死虫子，自己早想逮捕它了，卢克想。  
眼看着飞机越来越不稳定，卢克的手也开始抖了起来。  
“记住，意志坚定，灵活应变。”这是维达教给自己的，是战斗的核心。  
父亲虽然是个令人畏惧的存在，但他教的东西都是有用的，都给自己打下了坚实的基础。  
维达的这句话在卢克的脑海里一遍遍走过，慢慢地，卢克能感受到自己的手正在离开操纵杆，随之到来的是脑内的疼痛，不过，很快这种疼痛就转为了强大的力量。  
卢克自己都没注意到，自己正大喊着将力量输出，眼里像是充满了血，眉头皱成了川字，黑暗的力量正通过他的双手传送进飞机，控制着每一个零件，让它们发挥至极致。  
“啊……！！！！！！！！”  
“卢克！！！！！！！！”感应到这一切的莱娅顾不上其他，探出了大半个身子目睹着不可思议的一幕。

32

韩简直不敢相信自己的眼睛。  
这是人类的操作吗？  
这简直不可能啊！  
当男孩冲过终点线，摘下头盔露出如阳光般绚烂的笑容时，韩才开始相信他真的赢了。  
他一扭头，发现莱娅早已冲下观众席，正向着卢克跑去。  
韩紧随其后。  
“我就知道你小子可以！”韩给了卢克一个大大的拥抱，顺手揉了揉他的金发。  
韩此时才发现，这个小男孩的金发是多么的耀眼，他的蓝眼睛是多么让人入迷，他的笑容简直可以洗涤人的心灵……这是什么感觉？  
他没有忍住，往卢克的脸上亲了一大口下去。  
卢克和搂着卢克胳膊的莱娅都愣了一下，卢克甚至不知道该用什么样的眼神看韩。  
“你赢了，”韩还在揉着卢克的头发，“你真的赢了。”  
莱娅见状，赶紧站进二人中间：“好了，我们赶紧去领奖金吧，要抓紧时间出发了。”  
“哦不，”韩即刻愣在原地。  
卢克和莱娅一脸疑惑地看着他。  
“贾巴……”  
那个身形，就算是过了几百年，韩也不可能忘掉。  
更何况，它正在向自己走来。

33

“你听着，贾巴，”韩将卢克和莱娅护在自己身后，直接走到贾巴的面前，“我欠你的债和我们的奖金，这是两笔钱，你休想吞掉它。”  
贾巴发出了奇怪的笑声。  
“韩，我的孩子，你太让我失望了……还让我怎么容忍你呢？”  
眼看着韩与贾巴之间的火药味越来越浓，这时候总得有人出来说点什么。  
卢克和莱娅几乎是同时上前一步，但还是被莱娅抢了先。  
“尊贵的贾巴先生，”这句话说出来莱娅自己都觉得反胃，“想必您很清楚这一点——获胜的是詹森先生，而不是索罗先生，所以奖金自然与索罗先生没有关系。”  
“而且，”卢克也走上前，“就算我将这笔钱给了索罗先生，那也是我的主意，我才是这笔钱的主人。”  
“巧舌如簧的年轻人。”贾巴总算是放过了韩，“下次你可没这么好运了，索罗。”  
韩不怀好意地笑了几声：“贾巴，你是我见过的最好的人类。（You’re a wonderful human being.） ”

34

领了奖金，修好了千年隼，他们终于能去雅文4了。  
“报告维达尊主，”帝国指挥官走到维达面前，“他们已经踏上了去往义军基地的路。只是……”  
“只是什么？”维达转过头去看向指挥官。  
“只是卢克少爷的报告里，并没有说明他们为什么会耽搁。”  
达斯·维达长出了一口气，作为父亲和上级，他何尝不知道卢克爱玩、爱探险，向往普通男孩的生活。他跑到外环去参加危险的比赛，自己更是门清，不然他是怎么在没有任何报备的情况下，私自开着帝国的战斗机离开死星的？  
维达好像看到了多年前的自己，那个在塔图因飞梭机比赛里获胜的9岁小男孩，那时他还有妈妈……  
想到这里，他猛地锤了桌子，可怜的桌面被锤出一个大坑，指挥官见状赶紧离开，不想自己因此而失去呼吸权。  
“安纳金·天行者，已经死了。”维达对自己说。

35

后来怎么样了？  
莱娅拿给义军的装有“死星秘密”的硬盘里，当然都存的假情报，义军上下欢欣鼓舞，他们都没注意到，硬盘里携带的病毒早已侵入。  
达斯·维达看着不断传输过来的信息，满意地点了点头。

36

韩觉得是该离开的时候了。  
自己不想卷入这一场战争，还有债要还呢，还有该体验的生活没体验呢，为啥要在这送了命？  
义军的大家都十分热情，对这位“司机”同志十分感激，临走前送给了他一些物资。韩也知道义军并不富裕，这些已经聊表心意了。  
“韩！”谁在叫自己？  
转头一看，是穿着飞行员制服的卢克，他很适合橙色。  
“韩！”卢克又叫了一遍，“你这就要走了？”  
“那是自然，”韩没有停下手里的活计，“我还有债要还……就算没有债，你想我会傻到要留下来吗？”  
此时的卢克表面上虽是一脸不高兴，但内心早已乐开了花，自己果然没选错人。  
可韩的心里却有一些乱。  
要不要告诉他呢？  
现在不告诉他的话……以后就没机会了吧？  
“你不和我一起走吗？”韩反问道，“你能打仗，我可以用得上你。”  
“拜托！看看你的四周吧，大家都在准备去打一场硬仗了。对手是谁？是帝国啊！他们需要你这样优秀的飞行员！”  
“跟帝国战斗？我看这不像是奋勇之举，这更像是……自杀。”  
“……好吧，你多保重。”卢克转身，在离开前又补上一句，“我想那是你最拿手的事了，对吧？”  
看着卢克远去的身影，韩几乎是想都没想就喊出来。  
“嘿，卢克！”  
卢克不耐烦地转过头去。  
我喜欢你。  
他终究是没说出来。  
“别死在那。”  
韩顿了顿，又补上一句：  
“May the force be with you.”  
卢克什么都没说，转身离开了。  
“Damn……”  
韩·索罗觉得这是他最失败的时刻了。

37

这一切都发生的太快了。  
韩觉得自己在做梦。  
义军的舰队直接冲进了帝国留下的圈套里，在毁灭之际，可怜的义军飞行员们还不知道自己陷入了一个何等巨大的阴谋。  
“这不可能！”  
“我们的计算没有任何问题！”  
义军基地里，这样的质疑声此起彼伏，指挥官们面面相觑，谁都想赶紧放松下来思考对策，但现实的残酷接连砸到他们头上，仿佛在用爆炸声诉说着：  
“胜利是属于帝国的。”  
这句话还是被人说了出来。

38

大家纷纷转头看向莱娅。此时的她正盯着手表上的倒计时，最后的十秒对她来说只是胜利到来前的预热。  
“你说什么？”有人问她。  
“胜利……”莱娅昂起头，完全是帝国军官的姿态，“是属于帝国的。”  
莱娅瞬间从腰间掏出一把爆能枪，用凌厉的眼神扫视四方。  
“所有人都别动！”  
随着最后一个字说出口，基地的门被炸毁，涌进来的是一大队暴风兵，而领导他们的人——义军无论如何也想不到——是他们最信任的卢克·天行者。  
卢克穿着黑色的帝国军官制服，黑色的斗篷衬托出他的野心。  
他走到莱娅的身旁，递给她一把光剑。  
“辛苦了。”卢克说。  
“你也是。”莱娅给了卢克一个浅浅的笑容。

39

帝国的人正在对义军的人做着筛查，卢克和莱娅站在了达斯·维达的旁边，以高高在上的姿态观望着。  
“干得不错，我的孩子们。”维达给了他们少有的赞许。  
“应该的，父亲。”二人异口同声。  
本以为筛查可以进行地井井有条，可还是出了破绽。  
有一小队人不知什么时候跑掉了。  
帝国的人赶紧搜索近十分钟从义军基地里跑出去的飞船，最后只找到了一艘……  
“货船？”维达盯着屏幕上的千年隼看了又看。  
卢克的心提到了嗓子眼。  
该死的韩·索罗……  
“父亲，”卢克走到维达身前，全然不顾莱娅的阻拦，“这件事我去处理。”  
“我和你一起……”  
“不，莱娅。是我疏忽了，我一定能把它追回来。”

40

其实韩走了之后一直是有些愧疚的，不仅是因为自己没能说出那句话，更是放心不下他。  
他怕卢克真的死在那。  
他恨自己没有好好地向他道别。  
他不能再想了。  
“楚伊，调头。”  
然而等他回到义军基地的时候，已是一片狼藉。  
“喂！这里怎么回事！”他想拦住谁问问，结果大家都忙着逃命。后来他好不容易发现了一个被锁住的屋子，费半天劲打开锁，抓住人就是一通盘问。  
“现在什么情况！卢克去哪了？卢克他怎么样了！”  
那个穿着领队制服的人告诉他，义军中了帝国的埋伏，现在基地是保不住了，飞行员们已经出去战斗了！  
“Shit！”韩的心里说不上多乱。  
话音刚落，又是一个巨大的爆炸声，韩简直恨自己没早点回来。  
“求求你了！救救我们吧……”屋子里的人向他呼救。

“好吧，你们快上我的船。”

41

韩还是放不下卢克。  
可是飞行员们都进入了混战，多数已经牺牲，他怎么找？  
“妈的，我该怎么办……”  
就在此时，船体一阵抖动，又是一阵熟悉的眩晕，只不过这次没有彻底晕过去罢了。  
“韩·索罗。”这声音好熟悉，是卢克，不过是从哪发出来的？  
“卢克？”韩四处寻找也不见卢克的身影。  
“你不必找我，”卢克正紧紧地锁定着千年隼，用原力与韩对话，“我知道你的船上有义军的人，你现在开着船跟我回去，这样我们就不必交火。”  
“交火？”韩十分不可思议，“你在和我开玩笑吗，kid？”  
卢克没有耐心再和他说下去了：“那我们只能用老办法了。”  
“你等等！”韩试图阻止卢克，拖延些时间，“你要知道，我这么做是有理由的……”  
他一边说，一边给楚巴卡比手势，示意他带着义军的人坐救生舱逃开。  
“我回去不是为了别的，我就是为了找你，你知道我现在知道你还活着有多开心吗……”  
卢克边听着这些，边面无表情地用大拇指抚摸着手柄上的按钮。  
“我很后悔，我后悔走之前没能和你好好地道别，还说出那么伤人的话……”  
义军的人在楚巴卡的带领下坐进救生舱，楚巴卡设定好了航线，好保证他们以最快的速度飞出去。  
“卢克，真的……我喜欢你，我见你的第一面就对你有感觉了，虽然现在我不知道你为什么企图和我交火，但我愿意听你说，你一定有你的难处……你不会真的这么做的，对吧，kid？”  
卢克抬起蓝色的眼睛，看着离自己并不远的那艘熟悉的千年隼飞船。他现在虽看不见韩，但他能想象出来，甚至能清楚地在脑海中模拟出韩此时的神情。  
“我喜欢你，我愿意做你的后盾，但我现在希望你可以……”  
“开火。”卢克没有犹豫。  
在炮火向着千年隼砸去的时候，一个小逃生舱从底部飞了出去，身形完全被掩盖，无人发现。  
韩再次醒来的时候，他已经在帝国的审讯室里了。

42

“还是不能告诉我吗？索罗？”卢克显然已经没有耐心了，该用的招数都用上了，可还是得不到他想要的答案。  
韩·索罗也想告诉卢克，可是他真的无能为力啊，他真的不知道楚伊把该死的逃生舱开到哪去了。  
“我没有时间陪你耗着。”撂下这句话，卢克就甩门离开了审讯室，留下韩一个人在这里如坐针毡。

43

“韩·索罗毁了我的任务！”卢克气得掀翻了桌子。他选的这个线人，居然在最后时刻动了天杀的脑筋。卢克是那么的追求完美，即便维达没有怪罪他，他自己也和自己过不去。  
最气人的是，在紧要关头，这家伙居然和自己表白来拖延时间！  
莱娅站在他对面，不知道该怎么和自己的哥哥说话。这是兄妹间十分少有的，作为这世上最能理解彼此的人，竟一句话也说不出来。  
不过，莱娅似乎看出，卢克此时的焦急与慌乱似乎并不只是因为任务失败而引起的。  
那该死的表白，虽然愚蠢，但确实扰乱了卢克的心绪。

44

“长官，找到了。”  
士兵拿来一个平板递给莱娅，上面显示的是千年隼的逃生舱——它正安静地躺在海滩上，周围的人们正围着它拍照。  
“可是我们没有在舱内检索到任何生命体。”  
“逃走了还是死了……”莱娅默念，“传我的命令，立刻派两个小队过去，见到目标当即击毙，同时勘察是否有义军其他的根据地。”  
“遵命，长官。”  
“随时向我报告。”  
莱娅身后的人轻笑了一声：“就这么急着赶尽杀绝吗？”  
莱娅转身看着依旧被架在仪器上的韩，无奈地摇摇头。  
“我效忠于帝国，谁都不能阻碍帝国对整个银河系的统治。若不能说服加入，就必须赶尽杀绝。”  
“所以现在换你来拷问我了？公主？”韩用眼神向莱娅示意了旁边的针管，“那个药再给我打一剂吧。”  
莱娅抱着胳膊慢慢走到韩的面前，直视进他棕色的眼睛，表情非常轻松。  
“我不会给你用任何东西，我也不会再审问你，我在做的，只是拖延时间。”  
看韩没有任何反应，莱娅继续道：  
“逃生舱已经找到了，他们不会跑远，找到他们只是时间问题。你现在对我们，已经没有任何价值了。”  
“……所以说？”  
“卢克去找你的一个‘老朋友’了，他迫不及待想要见到你，我想你也应该准备一下去见他。”

45

碳化冷冻？  
韩简直不敢相信自己的眼睛。  
直到他看见卢克领着贾巴走进来，随后他走到莱娅的身边——挨着达斯·维达。  
“卢克！你到底是谁！”韩被紧紧地绑住，只能扯着嗓子喊。  
卢克和莱娅的表情就和维达的铁面具一样冰冷。  
“这是帝国与赫特人贾巴的交易，索罗。”维达冷冷地开口。  
韩感到更莫名其妙了：“你们帝国和贾巴这条死虫子有什么可交易的！”  
“是贾巴的手下给了我们逃生舱的情报，”维达说，“作为回报，我们要把你送给贾巴。”  
随后，维达一挥手，韩开始下沉。  
卢克看着即将被完全淹没的韩，说出了他一直想要知道的答案：  
“我是帝国高级军官和飞行员，达斯·维达的儿子。”  
卢克敢肯定，韩听到这句话后惊讶的眼神，他会记得一辈子。

46

对义军残余势力的搜寻还在进行之中，莱娅在负责这次行动，卢克暂时没有任务。  
卢克的床头挂着一个骰子挂饰，那是韩的，他在搜寻千年隼时拿了过来。  
当时他踏进千年隼，发现整艘船里只有韩一个人的时候，他简直要崩溃。  
千里之堤，溃于蚁穴。  
不过他现在已经不再想这些了，他要做的是抓紧时间恢复状态，继续自己在帝国的使命。  
可是在深夜的梦里，韩的表白话语，还是会回荡在他周围。  
“我确实是在拖延时间，但是我和你说的话都是……发自内心的。你要相信我，kid。”  
这是韩在审讯室里告诉他的，不知为何，他没有怀疑此话的真实性。  
他将挂饰握进手里。  
自己得去做点什么。

47

卢克没想到自己会以这种理由第二次踏上塔图因的土地。  
他将自己的脸埋在兜帽后面，藏在袖子里的手轻轻一挥，贾巴手下的小卒们就被安排地妥妥当当，全都靠边站给他让道。  
他走到贾巴的面前，虽然老窝已经被控制，但贾巴还是一脸傲气，对这一切满不在乎。  
“我是帝国军官卢克，我来带走韩·索罗船长。”  
正如卢克所料，贾巴以滑稽的笑声回应他。  
“帝国的小孩子？哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……”  
卢克继续藏着自己危险的眼神。  
“我是不会放弃我最爱的装饰品的！”  
另一边，被碳化冷冻后的韩正挂在贾巴的墙上，脸上挂着一言难尽的表情。一个赏金猎人在韩身前徘徊了几步之后，便混进了围观的人群里。  
“索罗是帝国给你的，现在帝国有令，要将他带走，我希望你配合。”卢克的语气平淡，听不出其中的情绪。  
“我可是用情报把他换来的！”贾巴依旧不放手。  
“你可能忘了……”卢克取下兜帽，露出一双血红色的眼睛，“我除了是帝国军官，还是一个西斯。既然无法以军官的身份达到我的目的，那就只能用西斯的处理方式了。”  
此时此刻，人群中发出一阵嚎叫声，之前的那个赏金猎人竟用黑暗原力为自己强行开辟出了一条道路。她走到卢克的身边，摘下头盔，与卢克一起拿出光剑。  
是莱娅。  
红色的光剑在这间昏暗的屋子里显得格外耀眼，只是现在没人愿意欣赏，它只代表着危险。  
“交出韩·索罗，我保你一条小命！”卢克给了贾巴最后的警告。  
贾巴愤怒地将酒杯摔在地上。  
“杀了他们！！！！”

48

这并不是一场恶战，只是那些赏金猎人太过狡猾，让兄妹俩多费了点时间罢了。  
他们来到韩的面前，莱娅将他解冻，被解冻后的韩一下子摔倒在地。  
“这就是你的好主意，卢克。”莱娅摇摇头。  
卢克不想再说什么了：“我们把他带走吧。”

49

韩感觉自己的视力慢慢恢复了，身上也逐渐有了力气。他努力地站起来，晃了几下之后总算是站稳了。  
在他面前的，是与记忆中截然不同的卢克和莱娅。他轻声喊着二人的名字，没有得到回应。  
莱娅叹了一口气：“我给你们俩一点空间吧……”说完就回到了他们的飞船上。  
韩总算是能够清楚地聚焦到卢克的脸，他还是那么可爱，只是眼神里多了一分冷漠，不再是当时的纯真了。  
这孩子知道过什么是“纯真”吗？恐怕在达斯·维达身边长大的他，根本没有过普通孩子的童年吧。  
他们正站在海边的礁石上，远离了人群。浪花时不时来关照一下他们的鞋子，捎带咸味的海风像是此时气氛的调味剂。  
“我们现在在哪？”韩问。  
“在找到你逃生舱的地方。”卢克依旧将手背在身后，带着琢磨不透的语气。  
“楚伊……楚伊还活着吗？”  
“我不知道。”  
沉默良久。  
“……是你救了我？”  
卢克顿了一顿：“是我和莱娅，不过是我的主意。”  
韩很疑惑：“你……为什么要这么做？”  
卢克用沉默给了他回答。  
好吧……既然这样，韩也没办法了。  
他本想着再说点什么，卢克却抢在他前面开口。  
“我是帝国的人，是一名西斯，之前的都是卧底任务所需，请你不要对我抱有任何想法。”  
“所以你这就是断了我的念想喽？”  
卢克点点头。  
韩顿时觉得自己好好笑，话都说到这份上了，他居然还是不能放下这个孩子。虽然他是个西斯，是别人眼中的恶魔，但他就是对这个小男孩恨不起来。  
“你们把我当成棋子用，还炸了我的千年隼，还把我冻起来送给贾巴……”韩对卢克说，“现在我唯一的伍基人兄弟生死未卜，这就是你们帝国为人处事的方法吗？”  
“……我很抱歉。” 说出这句话的卢克简直想打死自己。  
“可我还是对你生不起气。”韩向卢克露出了温柔的笑容，“你说我是不是有受虐狂倾向？”  
卢克感到自己的鼻头竟然开始有些酸。  
“多保重，现在你自由了。”  
令卢克没想到的是，韩走上前来将他紧紧地抱进怀里，像是他即将烟消云散，韩正在努力地抓住这短暂的几秒。  
只是知道拥抱结束，卢克都没有将手搭上韩的背。

50

这是韩·索罗第二次看着自己心爱的人乘着飞船远去。  
上次的琦拉，这次的卢克。  
可是他曾经拥有过琦拉，却不曾拥有过卢克。  
韩一直在思考是什么将他的心死死地绑在了这个小男孩身上，即便后来知道了他的身份、他们必定分道扬镳的事实，他也不肯放弃。  
是原力吗？自己可不会那一套。  
当卢克和莱娅的飞船终于消失在了自己视野之中的时候，韩知道，这一切结束了。  
都结束了。

可是，银河间的斗争，永不会结束。  
这个孩子，多年以来背负着不该是他这个年纪该背负的责任，不断地卷入危险的抗争。一波落下，一波再起，等待他的永远是新的挑战。  
下一次，他会选择谁来担任他韩·索罗的角色呢？这都不得而知。  
“May the force be with you, Luke.”

这一次，总算与你好好道别了。

**Author's Note:**

> 完结撒花！！！！！✿✿ヽ(°▽°)ノ✿
> 
> 这是我在去年写的第一篇星战同人，结局我很满意，基本上想要表达的都表达啦。嗑skysolo这么久，总算有了一篇产出，虽然文不长，但足以表达我对老韩和小卢的爱~
> 
> 没有番外或续集的计划，就让它结束在这里吧。如果以后还写黑化AU的文的话，也不会是现在的设定了。
> 
> 稍稍有一些遗憾的就是AO线没能填上，不过按照主线剧情来看，AO线并不很重要，大家可以自行脑补一下王老师发现双子被维达带走后十分愤怒，孤身一人与帝国做了多年的抗争，或是蓄力多年等待着一触即发等等等等，也可以是别的版本，哪种都可以~
> 
> 话说回来，DARK TWINS这篇文并不是一篇合格的cp向同人，我一直努力让它偏于正剧向，可以把它当成是一个平行宇宙里的小故事。
> 
> 银河系之间的战争是永远不会结束的，没有了王老师还有在达古巴的尤达大师，还有那么多力敏。所以说，没有永远的风平浪静，王老师死前的那句“你永远也不会成功”在某种程度上暗示了在这种设定下帝国的未来。
> 
> 然后再解释一下莫名其妙的skysolo线吧。这里的老韩不是痴情汉，琦拉让他学会了放下，所以在面对卢克离开的时候，他选择了释然。这里的卢克自始至终都没有实锤自己对老韩的感情，或者说，从头到尾他都没有开始喜欢老韩。面对老韩的表白，他表面上不显，内心却是一个不知所措的小孩儿，被一个不可能的人喜欢上，他不知道该如何去处理。后来卢克带着莱娅把老韩从贾巴那里救出来，说明卢克心里还是有柔软的一面的~
> 
> 所以到最后最虐的还是韩·索罗……
> 
> 总之，感谢看到这里的你们。


End file.
